


give me all you got (don't hold it back)

by stylescantstop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bananas, Barebacking, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Felching, Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, banana smut!, harry using a banana as a dildo, i fucking love this so much, im so proud of this, louis used a lot of petnames, those are my weaknesses, um banana frottage?, what more could you possibly want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:37:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescantstop/pseuds/stylescantstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is home alone with bananas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me all you got (don't hold it back)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! Because who HASNT thought about Harry fucking himself with a banana?! I think about it a lot and I just HAD to write this. It NEEDED to be done. ;)
> 
> (sorry for any mistakes!)
> 
> twitter: chubandbuns

Harry usually took care of the grocery shopping, minus the few times Louis wanted to tag along, and tonight he was grabbing a few things for dinner and dessert. He wanted to cook Louis something special since it was their two year anniversary. He can't believe they've been together this long already but he's so, so glad he found Louis.

He grabs the stuff he needs and on his way to check out, he walks past the display of fresh, ripe bananas. He stops and picks up a bunch, twirling them to check for bruises. He decides on the second bunch he picks up, noticing that the smooth, yellow skin is bruise free and firm, just the way he likes them. He places them in his basket and moves on to pay for his items.

~

Harry returns home and unloads the groceries, eager to get started so he can see the look on Louis' face when he sees the dinner Harry made just for him. Louis goes to university in Manchester and has been out of town on a trip with his architecture class to some sort of department that furthers their education in architecture. Harry misses him like crazy and can't wait to see him. That's why this dinner has to be perfect.

He's just about to open the chicken breasts to cook when his phone starts ringing 'Grease Lightning', something Louis had set Harry's ring tone to for laughs since Harry met him the night of the 'Grease' play he was in in high school when Harry came to watch his sister in it. It makes Harry smile every time he hears it. He answers the call with a bright grin, chirping out a 'hello!'

“Harry?” Louis says back, sounding a bit off.

“Yeah, it's me, Lou.”

“Hey, babe. Um...how are things?”

Harry frowns. Louis' voice has a weird tone to it, and it makes Harry's stomach flutter nervously.

“Things are fine, Lou. Are you okay? Is something wrong?”

Louis sighs. “Well...yeah, sort of. Harry, I can't...babe, I won't be home tonight. There's--”

“What?!” Harry nearly screams, heart dropping.

“I'm so sorry, love, but my professor got the date wrong on when we'd return and it's tomorrow, not tonight. I'm so, so sorry, babe, I was so looking forward to seeing you.”

Harry squeezes his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry. He's always too sensitive over silly things but this, this is not silly whatsoever. It's a big deal to Harry and he wanted to spend this occasion with Louis, obviously.

“Fine,” he says sadly. “But...do you even remember what today is?”

Silence.

“Lou?”

“I, um, no? What is it?”

Harry closes his eyes, lump forming in his throat. “Nothing. I-I have to go.”

Cutting off Louis' protests, Harry ends the call and drops his phone on the counter, not caring if the screen cracks. He sighs loudly, grabbing the package of chicken breasts and shoving them inside the freezer. No need to cook them tonight, he thinks. He grabs two bananas and a bottle of water, decidedly too tired and too bummed to even make himself anything decent for dinner.

He turns all of the lights off and heads to their bedroom, just a few steps from the kitchen in their small flat. 

He strips off his jeans and climbs into bed, grabbing the remote and turning the TV on. He lies back on the blankets, head propped up on Louis' pillow, and flips through the channels slowly. He finds a decent movie and leaves it there before peeling open a banana and sliding it into his mouth.

Five minutes into the movie and Harry realizes he hasn't even taken the first bite of the banana. He's just been sucking on the fruit absentmindedly as his mind wandered Louis. Louis has been gone for nearly four days, which means Harry's been reduced to quick, unsatisfying wanks in the shower, and nearly everything is turning him on. He and Louis can go a few days without having sex, but after awhile it becomes agitating and all Harry can think about.

Louis loves that about Harry, though. Loves that Harry will stop what he's doing just to please him. Loves that Harry is desperate and gagging for it the majority of the time and Louis just can't seem to get enough of him. 

Harry can feel his body heating up, feels the blush in his cheeks as he realizes spit has gathered in the corners of his mouth as he sucks on the soft fruit. He wipes it away and finally takes a bite, savoring the sweet taste of it. He tries to distract himself from the dirty thoughts he's beginning to have while he eats a banana and tries to focus more on the movie, which is actually really boring.

He finishes the banana quickly, throwing the peel into the bin beside the bed. He drinks a few gulps of water, feeling the coolness of the liquid rush down his burning throat and cool his hot insides. He snuggles further into the bed before he feels something cool and rubbery budge into his side.

He pulls the second banana away from his side and just glares at it. He knows what he wants to do. He knows how good he could make himself feel. He thinks about it every bloody fucking time he sees a banana. And on nights like tonight, nothing sounds more amazing than fucking himself with the long, firm fruit. He needs it, if anything, and since Louis isn't here to take care of him, it'll just have to do. 

He could feel his cock hardening, fattening up and tenting his tight boxers, as he thought about what he wanted to do with the banana. He grabbed the fruit with both hands and dragged it down his t-shirt clad torso before it nudged the head of his swollen cock. His hips bucked up slightly before he pushed the banana further, having it collide with his cock completely.

He shivered at the feeling and wanted more. He picked the banana up slightly and placed the slightly curved object down on his cock, rubbing it over himself slowly and firmly, ripping a moan from his throat. 

He'd always enjoyed when Louis had rubbed his cock over his, something called frottage, and it made Harry come so hard every time. This, this was almost the same thing and Harry closed his eyes, imagining it was Louis straddling him and bucking over him repeatedly. He moved the fruit faster, bearing down on his hard, clothed dick and rubbed it over and over again, hips stuttering as his body was assaulted with pleasure. 

He'd always been quick to come, embarrassingly enough, but Louis hadn't hated him for it and had made Harry comfortable with it enough. He tried to stop the movement of his hands, but the pleasure was too much and he couldn't, and before he knew it he was shooting hard into his boxers with a shout. 

He stopped the movements of his hands, chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. It felt amazing and he couldn't believe he just got himself off with a fucking banana. He sat the banana on the bed beside him before pulling his boxers down his legs and dropping them on the floor. His barely there pubic hair was covered in thick, pearly come and he dragged his fingers through it, bringing his fingers up to his lips, smearing the substance all over his pink mouth. He licked it off with a satisfied hum before reaching over and pulling out their bottle of lube from the bedside table.

He knew what he was about to do, and some part of him knew that he was a desperate slut for stooping to this level but another part of him knew that if Louis were here like he should be, he'd never have to do it. But, then again, maybe he doesn't mind. At first, not having Louis home on their anniversary hurt him to pieces, but now, all he can think about is having that banana inside of him. He knows his brain isn't really functioning correctly now that he's so turned on and eager to get fucked, but he couldn't really be bothered by it.

He lies back, legs spreading obscenely as he drizzles lube onto his fingers. He reaches down and slides his slick fingers up and down the crack of his bum, making himself wet until he finds his hole. He circles the rim a few times, working himself up even more and feeling his hole clench, desperately wanting to pull something inside.

He slides the tip of his index finger inside and shudders. It's so good, it's always so good, and he pushes the thought of Louis' fingers being even better to the back of his mind. He slides it in and out a few times before adding another, pumping them in steadily. His thighs start to shake when he adds a third and he finds that he can't stop the broken whimpers from leaving his bitten red mouth. He fucks himself quickly, eager to get himself open as quick as possible. 

When he nudges his prostate and shouts louder than ever, he removes his fingers and grabs the banana. He doesn't necessarily know how to prepare for this but he doesn't think it would be too safe to just shove it in without any protection so he grabs a condom and rips it open, sliding it over the length of the ripe banana. He holds it in his hand for a few seconds, admiring how thick and long it is and how heavy and firm it is in his hand. He wants it now.

He pours lube over it, not caring that he's getting the slippery liquid literally everywhere like on his t-shirt and the bedding around him. He slides his hand up and down the fruit to get it slicked up and then reaches down between his legs. He takes a deep, deep breath, preparing himself, and lets the tip of the banana nudge at his tender hole. It's almost too much already and he hasn't really even done anything.

He pushes a bit harder, feels the tip of it slide inside, and he gasps. It's the first thing he's had inside of him in days and he has to refrain from shoving the rest of it in right then. He's breathing heavily, stomach muscles clenched tightly as he pushes the banana in another inch. He can feel his hole stretching around the fruit, burning but so, so good. He wants to feel the stretch become too much so he slides it in further, mouth open in a silent scream as he finally gets it in as far as he can make it go. 

He gasps for air, feeling full and stretched and so fucking filthy. He wonders what Louis would do if he saw him like this, spread out and fucking himself with a piece of fruit, which feels amazing, but is nothing compared to Louis' thick, fat cock. Harry mewls just thinking about it and his hips jerk upwards, making the banana jab his prostate hard. 

He screams, arching off the bed and it's so fucking good he can't stop. He slides the banana out until only the tip is inside, and he feels so empty now and he can't stand it so he shoves it back inside quickly, hearing the wet squelch it makes when he does. He groans at that and reaches up and rubs his hand over his nipples, still covered by his t-shirt. He feels them perk up and harden, sees them straining against the fabric. He flicks them a couple of time, hips twitching, back arching. It feels so good, always feels so good when he or Louis plays with them. They're always so sensitive, always so hard and they've made him come too many times to count. He wants Louis' hands on them though, wants Louis to suck and bite at them while he drives his cock deep into Harry mercilessly as Harry sobs through moans.

He stops flicking, having neglected the banana in his arse, and gives it his all. He fucks himself hard and fast, and everything is a big blur, and all he can feel, all he knows, all he cares about is the way the banana feels inside of him as he pistons it in and out of his hole. He cries out as he bucks up the same time the banana goes in, which makes it hit his prostate dead on and he swears he sees stars. He's almost there, he can feel it coiling hotly in his belly, feel his toes begin to curl at their own accord.

He's so, so close, just one...more...thrust—

“You certainly don't look as sad as you sounded on the phone.”

Harry freezes instantly. His hand stops moving, the banana becoming still and heavy in his body. His eyes snap open and there he is.

Louis.

He's standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest. His face is a mixture of amused and aroused, and the bulge in his pants catches Harry's attention immediately.

“Louis,” Harry breathes. His voice is weak and rough, but Louis' eyes flutter ever so softly at it. “W-what...I thought—”

“I wouldn't be home until tomorrow?” he interrupts with a slight smirk. “Gotcha.”

Harry bites his lip and whines. Louis' eyes flicker down between Harry's spread open legs to where Harry is still holding the banana inside him and Harry notices right away. He blushes (if his cheeks manage to get even redder at this point it's a miracle) and yanks the banana out, dropping it immediately. 

“You tricked me,” Harry pouts, trying to get over the embarrassment he's currently drowning in. He closes his legs tightly together, feeling wet and open and empty and just plain annoyed that he'd been so close to one of the best orgasms of his life before getting interrupted.

“Thought I'd surprise you, but it looks like I'm the one who got the surprise.” Louis' eyes roam over his body again, though Harry's hands are covering his angry red cock and his shirt is covering his torso. 

“Well,” Harry says, acting like he's still mad at Louis even though he never really was, “you shouldn't have tricked me, you twat.”

“Twat?” Louis repeats. “Well, here I was willing to help you out there, but now I think I'll just go—”

“No!” Harry shouts suddenly. “I mean, uh, no, just stay...please?”

Louis' smug smile returns and he pushes off the door frame and comes closer, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Well, since you said please...”

He pushes Harry's sweaty hair off his forehead and leans down, pressing his lips against Harry's sweetly. Harry hums into the kiss, hands coming up to rest on Louis' waist. “So sweet,” Louis murmurs before continuing the kiss, tongue slipping into Harry's mouth. Their tongues meet and slide together, filling the room with filthy wet noises, making Harry's cock twitch against his stomach. Louis sucks on Harry's tongue, making Harry moan and squeeze Louis' sides.

“Lou,” Harry breathes, “please—”

“Please what, baby? Tell me what you want,” Louis murmurs against his wet, swollen lips.

Harry whines, eyes closed, rubbing his lips against Louis', feeling Louis' scruff tickle his smooth face slightly. “Touch me? Please, I—”

“You need it, don't you, baby?” Louis runs his fingers through Harry's hair again, gently scratching and feeling pleased when Harry practically purred against his lips.

“Yes, so bad—”

“Shh, I'll take care of you, my love.”

Harry sighs in relief and his head falls back onto Louis' pillow, body feeling electrified and on fire knowing that Louis was staring at him, drinking him in. He feels Louis' hand on his thigh, feels Louis slide it between his legs and nudge them open. Harry lets him do whatever he pleases; that's what he does, he gives himself up to Louis, lets Louis use him, please him, whatever Louis sees fit. He'd do anything to make Louis happy, and even though he'd been solely intent on making himself come only five minutes ago, it's all about Louis now and what he wants.

“Keep your legs open, sweetie, just like that.” Harry does, and he feels Louis' finger slide between his cheeks before circling his rim. “Fuck, you're so wet for me.”

Harry whines, nudging his hips slightly to try and get Louis' finger inside him. He's so turned on and needs something inside him again before he goes insane.

“Tell me, baby, how did it feel? How did that big banana feel inside of you? Did it stretch you out better than my cock does? Is it better than me?”

Harry hears the slightly jealous and possessive tone Louis' voice has taken and he shivers. He loves it. 

He shakes his head quickly. “N-no, Lou, 'course not. Never, nothing could ever come close—”

“Really? You seemed to like it a lot,” Louis responds, finger still rubbing over Harry's puckered red hole.

Harry lets out an frustrated whine, twisting his body around restlessly. “Lou, I can't—”

“Shh. I told you I'd take care of you. Stop moving,” Louis says sternly. 

Harry bites his lip, holding in his protests. He grabs the blankets in his fists, squeezing as hard as he can. Louis continues to tease around his rim.

Louis pulls his finger away suddenly, reaches over and grabs the lube and pours more on Harry's hole. Before Harry knows what is happening, the banana is buried deep inside him, making him cry out loudly and arch up.

“Oh, god, Lou!” he shouts, halfway sobbing because of how good it was.

“Feel good?”

Harry can't do anything now but nod frantically because Louis is now fucking the banana in and out of him over and over again, twisting it repeatedly and making sure it's hitting his prostate as hard as it can, knowing how wild that makes Harry.

“You've already come once, haven't you?”

Harry nods, too focused on what Louis is doing to try to use his voice.

“Can tell. It's all over you...look, it's even on your mouth...you're so dirty. My little slut, aren't you?”

Harry keens as Louis speeds up the banana, gasping out a 'yes!' as he reaches up to pinch a nipple. 

“Love it when you play with your nipples,” Louis groans. “So hot. Take your shirt off, baby.”

Harry complies immediately, raising up and ripping the shirt off as quickly as he can, not caring if he ripped it or anything.

“There,” Louis breathes. “Perfect. Love your body, baby boy, so beautiful. All mine.” Louis leans up and kisses the base of Harry's stiff cock, making Harry whine desperately. He kisses up his stomach, licking, sucking, nibbling every inch of his boys skin before closing his warm mouth around a hard, red nipple. He flicks his wet tongue over the nub quickly, feeling Harry shake underneath him.

“Want you to come, baby,” Louis whispers in Harry's ear. His hand is still thrusting the banana into him, speed never faltering, and Harry grabs onto Louis' free hand, intertwining their fingers and squeezing tightly.

Louis squeezes back, looking lovingly down at him in awe. 

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry whimpers weakly, bucking up once before coming, spurting across his bare torso already slick with Louis' spit. Some of it lands on Louis and he just grins in triumph.

“I know, baby,” Louis soothes, letting Harry continue to squeeze his hand like his life depended on it. Louis pulls the banana from Harry slowly, being careful not to hurt his baby. Harry hisses at the sudden emptiness and whines. “Came hard, didn't you?”

Harry nods, looking up at Louis with glassy eyes, cheeks flushed. Louis loves when he's like this. His hand releases Louis', becoming slack.

“You okay, love?” He asks sweetly, hand coming up to card his fingers through Harry's hair. 

Harry nods slowly, ultimately pleased with tonight's events. “Yeah. So good.”

“I know it is, baby. You sleepy?”

“No, no. I want...” he drifts off, too lost in the bliss he's still feeling, feels too good to keep going.

“What else do you want, baby love? You know I'll give you whatever you want, always,” Louis says, rubbing his thumb over Harry's swollen lips. 

“I just want you.”

And Louis knows what that means. Always has.

“Yeah? Not too tired?”

“No. Hurry, please.”

Louis places a sweet kiss on Harry's forehead before getting up and stripping his clothes off. His cock is already fat and swollen and aching to be touched but first, there's something he wants, no, _needs_ to do.

“Want to try something before I fuck you. That okay, sweetie?”

“Of course, Lou.”

Louis smiles and goes to the end of the bed, grabbing Harry's legs and yanking him down to the end. Harry instinctively grabs his legs and folds them close to his chest, keeping them in place. He knows what is to come and it's his favorite thing. Louis was the first to ever eat him out but Harry swears it wouldn't be this good with anyone else.

Louis gets on his knees and brings his face to Harry's bum, hot breath spilling over Harry's cheeks, making him shudder.

“You're beautiful,” Louis says in awe. He pokes his tongue out and lightly touches the abused, red rim and Harry lets out a shuddery breath.

“Like that, gorgeous? Want to give you more, always want to fuck you, love you so much, my angel.”

Harry whines a little at the sweet words. He loves when Louis says things like that. He does it outside of sex too, which only makes it better.

Louis swipes his tongue over his hole slowly, using so much spit it's running down the cleft of Harry's bum. Harry wiggles against Louis' tongue, eyes closed and lip bitten as Louis moans against his tender skin. He continues lapping over his hole, listening to Harry as he gets louder and louder, spewing nonsense words and begging Louis to fuck him already.

He sucks once over the hole, satisfied to hear Harry curse loudly. He pulls away and looks up at Harry's flushed face. “We've never done this before, baby, but I think you'll like it.”

Harry looks at Louis curiously, but his dick has hardened once more and he won't question anything Louis wants to do if it means Louis will make him come again.

Louis grabs the banana, which has grown warm and somewhat mushy, and kneels down again. He peels it the best he can without breaking it and once it's shed of it's peel, he looks down at Harry's curious face and grins. “Ready?”

Harry nods, raising up on his elbows so he can peer down between his legs to see what Louis is up to. 

Louis rubs the tip of the soft banana against Harry's hole and Harry sighs in pleasure. It feels so exquisite and he immediately wants more. “Like it?” Louis asks hopefully. He knows they've never messed around with food before during sex and he wasn't too sure how Harry would take this but from the glazed over look he's giving Louis right now he's one hundred percent certain they'll be doing this more often.

“More,” Harry moans as Louis presses the tip against his hole. Harry feels the wonderful pressure against his rim, cants his hips forward slightly, just to see if the banana will go in.

“Patience, baby.”

Louis plunges a finger deep into Harry, making him jolt, before he slides the banana along side his finger. Harry keeps his legs folded back but his fingernails dig deep into his soft flesh, making him whine softly.

“Yeah?” Louis asks. “More?”

Harry nods frantically, face warming back up as Louis does new things to him. Louis pushes the banana in more and he knows it won't last long because the tight heat of Harry is beginning to make it even more soft and mushy and pretty soon it's going to break. 

He gets the banana in halfway before he decides to go ahead and slide it in and out. He does so, and Harry keens, absolutely loving the soft, squishy feel of the fruit inside of him. 

“Oh, Lou,” Harry moans. “Yes, more, please, god, I love you, this is—”

“Broken,” Louis interrupts. Harry looks down to see what he means. 

The banana has broken off halfway inside of Harry and Louis holds the other half up with an almost alarmed expression. “Um...oops?”

Harry manages to choke out a laugh despite being disappointed that the soft feeling is now gone. “It'll be okay...we can do it another time...just fuck me already!”

Louis chuckles. “Okay, okay, give me a second.”

Louis reaches down and smears his hand around in the squishy remnants of the banana stuck around Harry's hole and slathered down his crack. “Gonna be so good,” he murmurs to himself. “Can you feel it inside you?” he asks Harry.

Harry clenches a few times. “Sort of. Feel something there.”

“Not good enough,” Louis tsks. “Gonna fill you up so good, baby, right now.”

Harry doesn't even have time to reply before Louis is shoving his entire cock inside of Harry, bottoming out completely in less than a second.

“Fuck, Louis!” Harry screams, fists clenched tightly around the duvet, eyes squeezed shut as Louis trembles against his bum.

Louis lets out a small whimper as Harry's tight heat envelops him. He's so warm and constricting around Louis' super hard cock, and the mushy banana surrounds him, making the feeling intensify by a thousand. He's shaking, mouth open and eyes focused solely on the boy in front of him. Harry is completely out of it, murmuring to himself as he twitches his hips every few seconds, and Louis looks down and sees, _feels_ , the banana mush seep out of his hole and slop down his crack and land on the bed. 

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Louis moans, hips stuttering forwards and making Harry yelp once more. “Oh, god, baby, feel so good.”

“Yeah, Lou, so, so good,” Harry whispers, a tear slipping down his face. Louis reaches up and wipes it away. 

“I love you, sweetheart.” He pulls his hips back and then snaps them forward, again and again and again, the sound of skin slapping skin mixed with Harry's desperate whimpers filling the room.

“I love you too, Boo,” Harry replies softly.

“God, Harry,” Louis moans. He's never felt anything like this before; tight, wet heat surrounding his swollen cock while mushy banana surrounds him and seeps out of Harry's hole, making the glide smoother and slicker. He absolutely loves it and wonders why they've never done this before.

“Lou, so close.”

“Already, baby?”

“Yeah.”

“So good, babe, you're so good for me, letting me fuck you like this, all messy and sticky, such a filthy boy for me.”

He thrusts in harder, relishing the drag of Harry's hole along his cock, loving the way the banana slicks everything up. The slimy pulp of the banana makes the hottest sounds as Louis fucks into Harry harder, hearing the wet squelch and smack every time he slides in or out. He closes his eyes and throws his head back when the pleasure becomes too much, and he's so close to coming but he wants to drag it out a bit more.

He buries himself deep inside Harry and stays there, catching his breath. Harry tries relentlessly to get him to move before Louis gives in and swivels his hips, circling them against Harry's thighs, grinding his cock into Harry slowly. Harry moans and finally releases his legs before extending his arms, making grabby hands for Louis.

“Aw, baby,” Louis coos, leaning forward and letting Harry grab onto his biceps so he can connect their lips. The kiss is frantic and filthy, spit slipping down their chins, tongues rubbing against one another, and teeth clacking, but it's so, so good and Louis could never ever ask for anything better in his entire life. He has it all right here, underneath him, and nothing could be better than his Harry.

Louis continues to grind his hips down, more banana seeping out and Louis knows their bedding is probably ruined. Harry had already gotten a great deal of lube on it before he'd even shown up. He'll admit his plan when he got home was to have dinner and fuck Harry but when he walked in and saw him fucking himself with a fucking banana, he _had_ to fuck him right then and there, no questions asked. It's even better than he thought it would be. It's the hottest sex they've had so far and he will make sure this happens more often.

Harry whimpers, humping his hips up to meet Louis' grinding. It's wonderful, so so wonderful, and Harry is dazed and flushed and fuzzy headed. Louis can hardly breathe, he's never felt like this before. 

“Louis, please,” Harry says brokenly, voice completely and utterly wrecked. “C'mon, fuck me hard, this isn't good enough—”

 

Louis stops moving. “Isn't good enough? You sure? I've been giving you so much, sweetie, what more do you need?”

Harry looks up at him, pupils blown, and grits out, “Harder.”

Louis resumes fucking into him, going so hard he's afraid he'll throw his back out or something. Little gasps leave his mouth as the feeling intensifies by how fast he's going. Harry is beside himself with pleasure, and Louis knows he's doing it right, giving him what he's been asking for all night. 

“Like this?”

Harry nods, eyes unfocused as his body gets jerked around, finally feeling what he's needed for so long, a feeling that only Louis could ever give him. 

Louis leans over him, pressing his lips against Harry's swollen ones once more. They're soft and plump and so so pink and they're all Louis will ever want for the rest of his life.

Harry murmurs against his lips, and Louis knows he loves to be kissed like this, soft and sweet, while he's getting fucked hard.

Louis rabbits his hips even faster, and Harry's eyes roll back into his head. He's close, Louis can tell, so he shifts the angle just a bit and hits his prostate dead on and murmurs a quiet 'come for me, baby' and that's it, that's all it takes. 

Harry comes with a strangled cry, shooting almost weakly between his and Louis' torsos. Louis feels his hole clench like a vice around him and watches Harry's face as pleasure courses through his body, as his orgasm crashes through his sweet body. It's a beautiful thing to witness, and Louis is over the moon that he's the only one who gets to see him this way.

Harry continues to let out endearing little noises, small gargles and whiny words, and Louis can't take much more as he continues to fuck into him, knowing Harry wants him to continue, wouldn't deny him of coming inside of him. Then Harry reaches down and scoops up his come, bringing it to his lips and sucking it in. Louis moans as he watches Harry swish it around with his tongue, watches him lick his lips and suck on his fingers and Louis can't take it. He surges down and his tongue slides into Harry's mouth before their lips even meet and it's everything he needs to finally get his release. 

He fucks into him once more before his hips stutter to a stop, stilling completely right up against Harry's messy, sticky bottom. He grunts into Harry's mouth, feels Harry grab onto his biceps and squeeze, and the feeling of coming inside Harry gets better and better each time.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry chokes out as Louis licks down Harry's chin, sucking up the come and spit that had dribbled out. He sucks down Harry's neck and makes sure he leaves some dark lovebites that everyone will be able to see so everyone will know that Harry is _his_.

“Baby,” Louis murmurs affectionately, thumb swiping over Harry's swollen lips. “So good to me, always such good boy. Love you so much.”

Harry preens, positively glowing as he surges up to give Louis a quick, filthy kiss. Their lips smack as they pull apart and Louis stands up straight. He looks down at the mess they've made and his eyes widen.

“Well, looks like we're gonna have to get new bedding,” he chuckles.

“Is it that bad?” Harry asks, voice still deep and croaky. Louis hips twitch.

He pulls out slowly of the sloppy, sticky mess that is Harry's hole. The squished banana slops down and plops onto the blanket and Louis stares in amazement at Harry's hole.

It's red and tender and just looks pure abused. It's puckered and leaking gooey banana and Louis' come. It's beautiful and Louis can't resist it when he kneels back down and begins lapping at the sweet hole. It's a mixture of banana, his own come, and just the taste of Harry and it's wonderful and he can't stop.

Harry is still completely flaccid now, and he doesn't think he'll be able to get hard and come again, so he lets Louis do what he needs to do as he tugs on Louis' hair gently, marveling in the blissful feeling of Louis' tongue on his hole and his scruff scratching his smooth, sensitive skin.

“Taste so good, always do,” Louis mumbles, voice muffled. He pulls back and sees the banana and come mixture continue to leak out. He sucks again and again and marvels at how it leaks into his mouth and how it tastes. His face is nearly covered in the mushy mixture, chunks of banana stuck in his beard but he licks away most of what he can before wiping his face off with his discarded shirt. He rubs his hands up and down Harry's smooth thighs.

“Cleaned you up, baby,” he says, kissing Harry's milky thighs, one of his favorite things about Harry was his thighs and his tummy. He couldn't resist kissing and leaving bruises.

“Thank you, Lou, for everything. This was...” Harry drifts off because he remembers when Louis said he didn't know what today was and he doesn't know if that was part of his trick or not.

“What, lovebug?” Louis asks, eyebrows creased as he climbed up the bed to pull Harry into his side.

Harry chews the inside of his cheek before answering. “Um, you said you didn't know what today was...”

Louis laughs. “I was kidding, Harry. Of course I know what today is. S'why I wanted to surprise you and I think that fucking was a pretty good gift. Don't you?”

He smiles and runs his hand down Harry's side. 

“Yeah,” Harry smiles. “It really, really was.” 

~

They hop into the shower a few minutes later after having touched and kissed a few more minutes, chatting about the past two years together and what their future holds.

When they're all dry and in comfy clothes they head into the kitchen to find something to eat.

“I was going to cook your favorite for you, but...” he gives Louis a funny look and Louis just laughs.

“'M sorry, baby.”

“I still can, if you're really hungry,” Harry offers, heading over to the fridge.

“It'd be nice of you, but you know, I'm not really in the mood for dinner now anyway,” he says, a hint of cheekiness in his voice.

“Really?”

Louis walks over to Harry and places his hands on his waist possessively. Harry knows what Louis is getting at, but for fucks sake, they just fucked less than an hour ago, how could he possibly want more? Not that Harry minds at all, but still. Truth be told, he and Louis could go at it all night and Harry gets the feeling it's going to be one of those nights.

“Yeah. S'too late anyway. But, dessert still sounds pretty good.” He winks at Harry and Harry just grins, laughing at his silly goofy boyfriend he loves so much.

“Technically you just had your dessert.”

“Well it is my favorite,” Louis says as though Harry should know, which he does. He leans down to pull Harry's bottom lip into his mouth, nibbling slightly, feeling Harry shudder against him. Always so responsive for him, even after coming three times. He sucks lightly, hand coming up to tug on Harry's long hair slightly as the other hand slides down to Harry's arse, squeezing gently. “I could eat it all night long.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Kudos & comments are always welcome! :)


End file.
